La dulce espera
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Ed estaba seguro que Winry lo esperaría en su taller, sin duda reparando algún automail. Sin duda creando alguno, algo que sobrepasara su ingenio.


_**La dulce espera**_

Tal y como una princesa, a la espera de su amado príncipe, se suponía que en una historia Winry esperaría a Ed…

¡Alto ahí!

¡Por supuesto que no!

Winry no se dispondría a esperar a Ed como una damisela en una torre, tampoco es que las criticara, pero definitivamente no era su estilo.

Ella no se mantendría sentada en una silla a mirar por la ventana mientras esperaba a su príncipe de brillante armadura…

Ah no, ese habría sido Alphonse.

Ed estaba seguro que Winry lo esperaría en su taller, sin duda reparando algún automail. Sin duda creando alguno, algo que sobrepasara su ingenio.

El Elric estaba seguro que cuando llegara, la chica estaría sucia de aceite, y a él le encantaría, porque ese fue el olor con el que creció, aquel que estaba impregnado en ella que ya hacía parte de su esencia.

Y a Ed se le haría demasiado extraño no sentir aquel aroma en ella.

Sin duda, Winry lo esperaría con una sonrisa y con un golpe debido a todo el daño que le hizo a su automail, pero que ella lo repararía con ansias, porque le gustaba trabajar en ello.

Edward, esperaba que Winry no se hubiera cansado de esperarlo, de que ella siempre tuviera en mente que, con la mitad de su alma que le entregó, que le dejó, le daba la certificación que él volvería, de que no se fuera, que él, tarde o temprano estaría en donde pertenecía.

A su lado.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Rizenbul, su corazón, el cual no es que hubiera estado demasiado tranquilo que se dijese, comenzó a latir a una increíble velocidad que Ed creería que podría darle un infarto.

Y es que estaba nervioso, como si aún fuese un crío y no hubiera participado en algo tan fuerte como una guerra.

Y es que ella lo colocaba así, y es que sus sentimientos, desde que supo que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella, más amor que amistad, lo dejaba sin palabras y casi temblando de pies a cabeza.

Y así estaba, apenas tocó fuera del tren que la vio. Y ella lo esperaba, con el cabello rubio, suelto, cayendo por sus hombros. Y ella le sonreía, y era como si Ed mirara al sol directamente, porque parecía que todo brillara.

Y le costaba acercarse a ella, como si le tuviese miedo, o como si ella pudiera hacerle en verdad un daño irreparable.

 _Hidrógeno. Helio. Litio._

 _Sí, buena idea. Ponte a nombrar los elementos a ver si te olvidas de los nervios…_

 _No funciona._

 _Berilio. Boro. Carbono. Nitrógeno. Oxígeno…_

Sí, podía sentir como si el oxígeno se estuviera yendo a medida que se iba acercando a ella.

¡Por todos los elementos!

¡Él había peleado contra un homúnculo con complejo de Dios!

¿Y ahora no podía acercarse a la chica con la que había crecido y de la cual estaba enamorado?

Sí, enamorado.

Perdido.

Totalmente perdido.

Por fin, como si en verdad hubiera recorrido tantos kilómetros caminando, llegó frente a Winry.

—Win —le dijo—. Estoy en ca… —el golpe en su cabeza no lo dejó terminar la frase.

—¡Mira como volviste el automail! —exclamó la chica, enseguida haciendo que él se sentara en el banco y ella le hizo levantar la pierna para observar detenidamente la máquina. Ed sonrió, sabía que, de una forma u otra, esa era su forma de saludarlo.

Lo notó por la sonrisa de ella.

—Bienvenido, Ed —le dijo. Y Ed tan solo volvió a sonreír.

Estaba en casa.

La espera había valido la pena.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Mi primer fic de Fullmetal, y es que… esta pareja junto al RoyAi son ni OTP y vengo teniendo esta idea en la cabeza desde que me terminé Brotherhood hacía una semana T_T**_

 _ **Le quiero dedicar este drabble a la niña que me impulsó, sin proponérselo, a verme Fullmetal: Mi quería Joy, o cómo es en ff, Dragon made of Fullmetal.**_

 _ **Linda! Tú me impulsaste a escribir esto, aunque no lo creas.**_

 _ **Y bueno, eso sería todo. Disculpen si no entré en el IC de Ed, o de Winry, pero bueno, equivocándose se aprende :")**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, así como yo adoré escribirlo.**_

 _ **MUCHOS BESOS**_

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist ©Hiromu Arakawa**_


End file.
